


Half Smile Tyler

by LawLu_Trash



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawLu_Trash/pseuds/LawLu_Trash
Summary: This is a story based on my original creepypasta character. It was inspired by the Ticci Tody story by Kastoway so there may be a couple of similarities in places.





	Half Smile Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> I actually found this story written on a file on computer from a while back so I thought to post it here and show others the story.

The boy looked out as the rain came down creating small sword-like slits on the window. He placed his cheek on the cold glass and watched the rain with vacant eyes. He sat there staring, without any noticeable emotion on his face for a moment before turning back to face a bare wall. The room was rather cramped due to its small size. Within the room was a single bed, and a chest of draws accompanied by a bedside lamp. Everything was enclosed within four plain walls. The solitary boy hugged his knees and stared out the window once again with a stern expression as the rain slashed down. The boy wore a dark blue turtleneck jacket and a pair of black jeans; his messy chestnut hair stuck in every direction and his skin was pale, almost white, in shade. His darkened purple eyes didn't show any signs of immediate emotion. The boy had many challenges to face when he was younger and was a victim to discriminate bullying for the short time he attended school because he was different to everyone else. He had a split personality disorder and with his strange eye colour as well, he received a deal of unwanted attention and was taunted for his differences. He was later home schooled because of the problem by his brother as neither of his parents cared enough to worry about him. His parents had a tendency of taking their anger out on the boy but his brother was always there to protect and shield him from the danger. His brother was the only one who ever truly cared about him. Tyler Reynolds was the boy's name. He crossed his arms and lent his chin against them as his mind began to wander. The only thing Tyler could think about in this moment was his brother and the unfortunate accident that had befallen him. Unconsciously, he replayed everything up to the point where his memory drew a blank. Tyler had been the lucky one when his brother wasn't so fortunate. He remembered his brother throwing him off the motor bike while in a panic to save his little brother as the small vehicle collided with an oncoming car. Tyler remembered blacking out for a moment and when he opened his eyes he saw his brother's body, his arm trapped under the force of the car tire, his torso and legs were mangled and pierced with shards of metal, his forehead pouring with blood. That was the last thing he had seen of his older brother. Tyler, who use to be quite emotional in the past, wasn't even able to show any kind of sadness towards experiencing the events of that fateful day over and over within his mind. Just then he a heard a knock at his bedroom door before the handle started to rotate. The oak door opened slowly. Tyler's mother walked in. She was in her mid-forties, her long brown hair trailed down to, just below, her shoulders. She wore a light blue v neck shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her crystal orbs seemed like the eyes of someone who was kind and forgiving but her expression displayed the complete opposite. It was hateful and dark. The room went silent for a moment as the woman stared down at her son.  
  
"It's your fault, Carl shouldn't have died that day but he did and he's not coming back." His mother's hateful eyes matched her words perfectly.  
  
"..." Tyler felt the same in a way; he didn't want his brother to die back then either.  
  
"So you can't even answer. Well I never really cared for either of you but at least your brother was less problematic than you. He was the only one cared about you anyway. He really was a fool after all, wasn't he?" His mother grinned maliciously and her tone seemed to haunt him.  
  
Tyler didn't answer; he could only grit his teeth and turn his head away. His mother gazed at her son for a moment before leaving the room with an irritated tone in her sigh. The door slammed and Tyler was once again left alone in the darkness of the small confinement he called his room. He began to stare out of the window again. The rain had stopped.  
  
Tyler stared down at his untouched food. Across the table from him was his father, a broad man with dark maroon hair and little facial hair, to his right was his mother and to the left was an empty seat, the very spot his brother use to occupy. Tyler avoided any eye contact with either of his parents and sat in silence as his parents happily had their conversations as if he wasn't even there. After dinner was over Tyler stumbled up the stairs back to his room. He flopped on his bed before falling to sleep.   
  
Tyler woke with a startle and sat up before rubbing his eyes. He turned to check his clock. 2:30 Am. The numbers gave off a dim, green glow in the darkness. The moon illuminated the room with a soft yet cold and eerie blue light. Tyler scratched his head then something caught the corner of his eye. He swiftly turned to look out the window to see a figure stood below a flickering street lamp. The figure stood approximately two feet shorter than the street lamp and it wore a jet black suit with a blood red tie. It looked up at the boy with its nonexistent eyes. Tyler broke into a cold sweat; it was if the figure could see through him. He immediately thought that he must be a dream as the figure was clearly way too elongated to be human so it couldn't really exist but this feeling was very real to him. He tried to lie down and forget about the creature outside but just then he heard a deep, threatening voice.  
  
"K i l l  a n d  y o u ' l l  b e  f r e e  o f  t h e m" Tyler immediately rose from his bed with wide eyes but there was no one there even the creature had disappeared into thin air, like it was never there to begin with.  
  
The following morning Tyler sat up and thought about what had happened the night before. "Was that real or was it a dream? It felt real but what I saw was like something from some sort of dream or nightmare." The question loomed in the back of his mind. He gave a deep sigh before he fell back and stared up at the ceiling retracing what had happened but he soon gave up on trying to think of a reasonable explanation and just shrugged it off like it never happened. "I'll only give myself a headache thinking about that thing and trying to figure out what it was." Tyler sat back up when he heard the front door open then close again followed by the sound of the lock click. "They must have gone shopping or something." Tyler got out of his bed and left the room. He walked to the top of the stairs and listened out for anyone in the house to confirm his parents had indeed left. The house was silent. Tyler returned back to the hallway and gazed over at the room at the end of the hall. He moved to the door and turned the handle then stepped into the small room, but still bigger than his current room. This was his brother's room up until a week ago. Tyler decided to use this time he had alone to look through his brother's things before his mother decides to throw it all out.   
  
There were a lot of different boxes under the bed but there was one in particular that stood out among the rest, one that Tyler had never seen before. The box was snuggled in a thick blanket of dust when Tyler retrieved it. He brushed the dust off, revleaing a box that was made of polished dark oak wood which had golden metal hinges and two flippable locks at the front. Tyler flipped open the box only to uncover two combat knives in seemingly perfect condition within crimson sheaths with some sort of emblem on the front. He was quite confused where his brother got these from and how he had managed to keep them hidden all this time. Tyler removed one of the knives from its sheath and the blade looked brand new as if it has never been used. That was quite surprising as he wasn't really expecting the knives to be the real deal but they were the real deal without a doubt. "What was Carl planning to do with these?" Tyler though about it but he never really came to a certain conclusion. "Guess I'll never really know where he got these." For some reason Tyler felt a nagging sensation that he should keep the knives so he sealed the case back up and decided to keep it. He carefully carried the case to his own room and hid it under his bed for safe keeping. Just as he hid the case he heard the door unlock and his parents return. Their loud conversation was audible from Tyler's room as they moved through the home and towards the kitchen with their shopping. Tyler quickly tiptoed to his brother's room and silently closed the door so his parents wouldn't know he was ever in there.  
  
Tyler was woken by the voice of his mother calling him for dinner; he sat up and stretched his arms before proceeding down the stairs. The evening dinner progressed in a very similar manner of the previous evening with his parents happily chatting together and Tyler staring down at his untouched meal.  
  
"What do you think about all these strange reports? Have you seen or heard anything weird lately?" Tyler's father was taking about something but Tyler didn't take much attention. His father was most likely talking to his mother anyway.  
  
"Hey, Tyler, I'm asking you a question." Tyler glanced up in surprise, he would normally just be left out of his parents' conversations.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't realise you were talking to me." Tyler responded in a faint tone, feeling a sense of confusion.  
  
"You know, those reports of a strange creature being spotted in forests and woods." His father stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"A strange creature?" This had definitely piqued Tyler's attention.  
  
"Yeah, it's said to be abnormally tall and it can be mistaken as a human from a distance. Have you heard about it?"  
  
"No, not really. What about it?" Tyler felt a chill creep down his spine.  
  
"I've heard that all of the individuals who've reported seeing this creature have gone missing and have been found a few days later dead in the forest."  
  
The air was heavier and Tyler felt a lump in his throat thinking back to last night. "So it wasn't a dream after all, it was real." He silently thought to himself  
  
"Jerry! Don't put stupid ideas into his head; he's already messed up as he is. Those reports are clearly faked, nothing like that could actually exist, and it's probably made up by some crazy guy or something." Just then Tyler's mother cut in abruptly with an angry tone.  
  
"Okay, okay. Calm down honey." There was stupid smile on his father's face as he attempted to calm his wife's temper.  
  
Tyler believed every word his father said as he had already had a firsthand encounter with the creature in question. However, he did find it strange that it didn't really do anything. He pushed his chair out and left the table as he headed back to his room to think about what had been said and what happened when he met the creature face to face last night. He dug around his room as he searched for some paper and something to write with. After Tyler found a small note pad and a pencil he began to sketch the creature he saw while the memory was still semi-fresh in his mind. When he had finished Tyler looked at the sketch and scratched the back of his head in thought but drew a blank. "Maybe I'm just over thinking it" he fell back on his bed with his arms stretched out and let out a sigh as he let the note pad hit the floor. He decided it was better to go to sleep and leave the subject in question alone.  
  
A few more weeks went by, Tyler's parents had gone back to their normal behaviour and Tyler had kept to himself while in his room pacing back and forth, looking out the window. This unhealthy cycle had been ongoing for awhile and showed no signs of breaking any time soon. Tyler's mental state as well as his condition worsened during that time period. During the course of the weeks previous, Tyler had seen the creature in the suit a few times but only for a brief moment in the corner of his eye. Everyday seemed to be the same with only the breift moment of the figure's appearance. Over the course of time Tyler had started to notice a burning sensation in his chest like pure hatred or boiling anger every time he saw his parents but he kept it bottled up deep down.  
  
As the next few days passed Tyler's mother noticed a change in her son's behaviour and started to grow weary of his actions. Eventually she decided to look through his room while he wasn't there to see if there was anything strange that could have brought about his new behaviour. As she was searching the small room she found Tyler's note pad and began flick through; she was slightly rattled and oddly horrified by the sketches of the abnormality dressed in a black suit. She placed the book on the side and resumed her search. Then she found a dark oak case under Tyler's bed right at the back. She was startled when she found its contents to be two combat knives in crimson sheaths. Tyler's mother immediately started to think of her's and her husband's safety as she was well aware of her son's split personality and how scary he could become in mearly a second's time. She grabbed the case and note pad before proceeded to rush down the stairs. Tyler's mother thought it would be better to discuss the matter with her husband instead of confronting her son about it. After their discussion they had decided that bringing their son to a psychiatrist would be the best option for their sake.  
  
The next day Tyler was brought to a posh, marble looking three story building by his mother to see the psychiatrist. They passed through the double automatic doors and walked up to the a white desk with a polished pine work top, the women sat behind the desk had wavy blond hair that reached half way down her back and her ears were decorated with small diamond studs. She wore a grey long-sleeved shirt with a light blue ribbon and skinny black trousers.  
  
"We have an appointment with Dr Wilson."  
  
"May I have your names please?" the receptionist's voice was soft and gentle as she spoke.  
  
"Tracey Reynolds and Tyler Reynolds."  
  
"You may go through to see Dr Wilson. It's at the end of the hall to the right."  
  
"Thank you." Tyler's mother politely thanked the woman before turning to the corridor.  
  
The two walked down the white corridor until they reached the end room, which they then entered.  
  
"Hello I'm Dr Wilson and you must be Mrs Reynolds and this young man must be Tyler." The doctor greeted them with a smile and shook Tracey's hand. The doctor wore a white over coat and her brown hair was in low twin tails and hung over both her shoulders.  
  
"Yes that's us." Mrs Reynolds smiled back in a polite manner.  
  
"I would like to speak with Tyler in private if you don't mind."  
  
"Do what you must." Tracey stepped out the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Please take a seat." The doctor directed Tyler to a seat opposite to another with a table between them.  
  
"Is it alright for me to ask you a few questions?" Tyler just nodded in response to Dr Wilson's question.  
  
"Alright, first question, what is your full name?" The doctor picked up a black clip board with a sheet of paper attached to it and a pen ready to write down the responses.  
  
"Tyler Jay Reynolds." Tyler answered in a quiet voice.  
  
"Okay, next question. When is your birthday and how old are you?" The doctor looked up from her paper as she asked the next question.  
  
"October 29th. 16."  
  
"Who are your closest and immediate family?" Dr Wilson asked in a gentle tone.  
  
"My brother was the only one I could rely on." Tyler replied bluntly and glanced down at the floor.  
  
"I heard about what happened to your brother, I'm sorry but what about your parents?" Dr Wilson had a worried expression on her face as Tyler averted his eyes to the side. She asked more questions of the same kind of manner until she reached the last one. "Are there any problems at home?" Tyler paused for moment as he thought before he shook his head then stared vacantly at the floor again. "Okay, I think we're done for this session." Dr Wilson rose from her seat and brought her clip board with her as she and Tyler left the room.  
  
That evening after Tyler's parents had gone to sleep Tyler sat on his bed staring absent mindedly out of the window as the rain poured down from the gloomy grey clouds above. He was just beginning to drift off when he heard a strange noise which sounded like static. Tyler sat up listening; at first he thought one of his parents had left the TV on and then he noticed the static wasn't inside but outside. As soon as he realised that the static was outside he quickly averted his gaze out the window and there it was, the same creature from before. However, this encounter seemed different. The static continued as if calling out to him. Tyler kept his eyes fixated on the creature, too afraid to even blink. It motioned its head up in Tyler's general direction with its blank featureless face and the static immediately grew louder. Tyler's ears were ringing but he couldn't break his gaze. The noise grew louder and louder until everything went black.  
  
When Tyler awoke he felt different, his body seemed lighter and he mind was clearer than it had been in months. He slowly rose from his bed and tried to think about the previous night's events but it was still hazy. It was still dark outside. "I must have been out the whole day." He stood at top of the stairs for a moment; hearing his father complaints as he moaned to himself in the living room. Tyler stumbled down the stairs and stopped in the hallway. "We should kill him." The voice of his other self chanted to him. "N-no, I can't," Tyler couldn't kill him; it was his father after all. "What has he ever done for us? Nothing!" the voice argued back in a desperate sounding way. "All he does is bully us! So killing him is the least we can do to get back at him." Tyler put his hands on the sides of his head trying to resist. "Kill him, kill him." The voice chanted on and on until Tyler could longer hold it back. He felt something inside him snap, his whole attitude had completely switched. Slowly he walked to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard where his brother's combat knives were located. He unsheathed the blades and grabbed both of them before entering the living room to confront his father. Tyler charged at his father from behind and shoved him to the ground. "What the-" he scrambled away and to face his attacker. His face turned to anger "What the hell do think you're doing?!" he looked up and his expression changed to one of fear as Tyler stood over him with two knives and a grin spread across his face. There was a wild look in his eye, Tyler's sanity had been reduced to shambles by the voice in his head. His father tried desperately to escape but Tyler just plunged one of the knives into his shoulder. He struggled as the pain shot through his wound. Then Tyler began to pound his father's face with the other knife's handle. Thick crimson blood poured from his father's nose. Tyler began to chuckle softly. His father pushed him away and tried to quickly shuffle away but Tyler soon caught on and swiftly continued his assault. He grabbed the knife located in his father's shoulder and ripped it out causing his father to yell out in anguish.  
  
"How does it feel knowing you are going to die?" Tyler grinned psychotically as his father laid in front of him bleeding.  
  
His father's eyes widened in pure fear as Tyler glared down at him. He had already raised his knives above his head. His father feared for life then Tyler brought the blades down piercing his chest. He screamed in pain as blood left his body at an alarming rate. His eyes began to close as the life left him. Tyler kept stabbing his father until he knew he was dead. A deep red had stained the carpet around his corpse. Tyler was breathing heavily but the grin never left his face.  
  
Just then his mother walked in and screamed at the sight. "What have you done?!" tears streamed down her cheeks. Tyler slowly stood up and turned to his mother with knives in hand. She flinched as she realised she was next. She tried to run but Tyler soon intervened and stabbed her in her stomach. She fell to the ground in pain. Tyler repeatedly stabbed his mother until she too had died.  
  
Tyler stood to the silence for a moment. He stumbled up the stairs and made his way to the bathroom. He proceeded to carve half a smile on his left cheek then stitched it up with black threat. It was to a way to represent his two sides and make him unique. Happy with the result he made his way back downstairs. He dragged his mother's corpse to the same room as his father's. He heard police sirens in the distance and he was snapped back to reality. He looked down at the blood stained knives in his hands in disbelief. He immediately ran out the house and towards the forest.  
  
He ran as fast as could dodging trees in the process. His breathing was heavy and his lungs screamed out for rest but he couldn't stop yet. His foot was soon ensnared by an upturned tree root causing him to topple down a hill and fall face first into the crisp autumn leaves. Tyler laid there for bit before lifting himself up onto his knees. He winced in pain and gripped his right ankle. "I must have strained it." Tyler stared blankly at the ground before he was surprised by the sudden appearance of the figure before him. Staring down at him was the featureless face he had become all too familiar to. In the distance the scrambling of the police officers could be heard with the occasional flash of blue and red siren lights. There was a static sound ringing in Tyler's hears. The sound grew louder and louder until there was only black...  
  
The following morning's front page article read "COUPLE VICIOUSLY STABBED TO DEATH IN HORRIFFIC ATTACK". Even the news that night covered the story. The woman on the news reported. "Last night the bodies of Tracey Reynolds, aged 44, and Jerry Reynolds, aged 47, were found by the police at their family home at 9:28 this evening after a neighbour rung the station after hearing distressing noises from the residence." The pictures of the deceased flashed up on the screen. "The couple were brutally stabbed to death but no weapons matching the wounds have been recovered during the initial investigation. The only suspect at this moment in time is the couple's son Tyler Reynolds, aged 16, who is currently missing. If anyone has any information please contact the police immediately, thank you."


End file.
